


I Got You Babe

by hanbeone



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, shameless butchering of a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanbeone/pseuds/hanbeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun is obsessed with an old English song. Changmin has no complaints- not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got You Babe

**Author's Note:**

> Fic request/prompt: Do you mind writing a Changkyu fic that reflects their snarky personalities in real life? (oh, also can you make it go from fluff to nc-17)? Thanks!

“ _Dey say we're young an we dunno we won’t find out undil we grow,”_ The warm caramel voice sings along to the song flowing out of the speakers in cutely accented English.

Changmin snickers, not looking up from the book he’s reading while lounging on his bed. Kyuhyun has been obsessed with the old Sonny & Cher song all week, playing it whenever they spend time together and probably when he’s alone too, trying to fall asleep without Changmin by his side.

“Your pronunciation is horrid, Kyu-yah.” Changmin calls.

“Henli says I’m good!” Kyuhyun exclaims.

“Well, yeah...the kid obviously doesn’t know what he’s talking about,” Changmin says and flips a page in his book.

Kyuhyun reaches a hand up from where he is sitting on the floor leaning against Changmin’s bed to whack the other male. He misses by roughly an inch and Changmin laughs, shuffling further away.

“He _is Canadian_ ,” Kyuhyun states. “His first language is English.”

Changmin waves a hand nonchalantly, muttering “details”, and then he feels the weight shift on his bed, Kyuhyun now sitting beside him. The male snatches the book away and sings another line.

“ _Dey say our lub won't pay da lent before it's earned, our money's all been shpent”_

Changmin tries to scowl but a stupid grin ruins it, courtesy of his boyfriend. “You’re committing a crime by butchering an English classic you know.”

Kyuhyun simply smirks as he straddles Changmin’s waist and pokes his boyfriend's nose with one finger, chuckling when Changmin’s face crunches up. “Then the only solution is for you to help me butcher it. What kind lover are you if you let me go down alone?”

“A lover with sensibility,” Changmin quickly answers, “who preserves musical classics from the throes of mutilation.”

“You think too highly of yourself, Chwang,” Kyuhyun snorts and places a chaste kiss on Changmin’s lips. “I know you’ve been practising the song when I’m not around, you're not that stealth. So sing with me.”

A devious smile blossoms on Changmin’s lips and he quickly flips Kyuhyun over, pressing his weight down on top of his lover. Looking up at the wall instead of into Kyuhyun’s sparkly eyes (because gosh this is such a cheesy thing to be doing), Changmin gives in and joins into the chirpy drawl of the song.

“ _Den put your little hand in mine dare ain't no hill or mountain we can't clime, Babe.”_

Kyuhyun’s hand is pushed up to rest beside his head, Changmin’s fingers entwining with his own, and he giggles at the vision of victory. Oh, how fun it is- the occasional time when the two of them get exceptionally cheesy. And it’s something of only their knowledge- a secret intimacy kept hidden from their friends. This side is only for each other to witness.

Changmin wiggles down Kyuhyun’s body, pushes up the striped t-shirt and begins brushing light kisses on the expanse of pale skin. Kyuhyun squeezes Changmin’s hand, the contact one of simple pleasure, an innocent touch that grounds him yet at the same time has him floating in the clouds when paired with the feeling of a hot, wet, tongue trailing around his navel. His muscles clench and then he’s a giggly mess due to the tickling of Changmin’s hair.

Changmin sidles back up to kiss the infectious giggles that are pouring from his boyfriend's sweet lips, grinds his hips slowly, and picks up the last few lines of the song. _“I got you, I won't let go.”_

Kyuhyun wraps his arms around Changmin's neck and gets lost in pretty doe eyes. _“I got you to love me so.”_

He bumps his nose against Changmin's as they harmonize the final lines together. _“I got you babe,  
I got you babe.”_

The notes dwindle away, leaving only the sound of Changmin and Kyuhyun's breathless laughter as they race to undress each other, limbs getting tangled in pant legs and sheets. But the struggle is worth it when their tongues slide together, Changmin moaning from Kyuhyun's skilled hand stroking his cock.

It's far beyond Kyuhyun about how things had progressed from an innocent song to having two lubed fingers shoved up his arse, stroking his insides, but he isn't complaining. Rather, he's moaning for more and accidentally causes Changmin to bang his head off the wall in his haste to straddle his thighs.

“Okay?” Kyuhyun asks, hand caressing the newly tendered spot.

“Yeah,” Changmin hisses/chortles and presses indents into Kyuhyun's hips. “Now without further ado- ride me.”

Obliging (but not without pinching Changmin's nipples first) Kyuhyun sinks down around his boyfriend, both of them gasping during the few seconds it takes to adjust before Kyuhyun starts rolling his hips in such a sensual manner that his dancing had never been able to capture. Changmin mouths at Kyuhyun's chest, trailing nips along his collarbone and sucking marks into the immaculate skin of his neck. He bucks his hips to bury himself deeper inside the slick heat, drawing erotic sounds that echo in the four walls of the room, that pulse throughout their veins.

And then Kyuhyun is stroking himself, singing _“I got you babe”_ as he comes all over Changmin's chest.

They fall together in another round of laughter, Changmin thrusting a couple more times before he orgasms too, singing the same line immediately after.

Kyuhyun runs his fingers through Changmin's thick hair, the latter’s head resting on his heaving chest while they come down from their state of bliss.

“I'm banning you from that song,” Changmin says, and listens to the lower sound of chuckling from Kyuhyun's chest.

“Shut up, Chwang. You love it.”

Changmin can do nothing but grunt in defeat, already planning out the next time they'll have lighthearted and fun sex. Yeah, he definitely loves that song.

**Author's Note:**

> The unfortunate song to be [ butchered ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ylGrQVL774k). It's one of my faves okay don't laugh at me :p 
> 
> Ps. I'm sorry.


End file.
